Living With Life
by abz102
Summary: Damon and his wife,Ava, have to battle against the oldest vampires  Katherine, Meredith and Joseph  with help along the way by Damon's sister Alice Salvatore, Stefan, Elena and Tarana. Better than it sounds. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, people this is my first fan-fic, i hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy x

The damp trees rustled in the wind; a storm was brewing. The whole town of Mystic Falls knew about the upcoming battle against, The Monroses +the Salvatore's, and their rivals The Italian Triad, but no one would have expected the outcome. Damon smelt the cool air for scents of the Triad leader Katherine. Nothing. Another day wasted for an endless search for an endless battle!

Ava's P.O.V

I'm one of those unfortunate people who have abilities- I never asked for this.

Even now, as I sit up in bed next to snoring Damon, I am contemplating this fateful battle; why? When? Why can't we all just hold hands? Do you want to know why? Because it's all about power and I have the most!

This wouldn't be the only life threatening battle ive been in but it's certainly the biggest. I'm not a vampire, I don't have super speed or any other freaky perks…I just have exactly what everyone needs…

Slam! A book slammed shut to reveal an angry Alice Salvatore.

"Damon if we give them time to attack we will die and then what's left, hmm, nothing!" Alice's temper was rising she was so sick of her brother not listening to her; it was time to take control.

"Alice, I can't just go around killing powerful people anymore, I have a family, wife and kids to think about, are you even considering them".

"That's ironic, Damon you never cared before, what about me, what about our pact, Salvatore's forever, stuff like that just doesn't go away so wake up _stupido _because we have a fight to win".

"How dare you not attack first?" Katherine shouted at Joseph (Damon's Doppelganger).

"How dare you question me".

"What did you just say to me" Katherine shot Joseph a murderous gaze.

"Do you know what im out of here, Im fed up of you treating me like I don't belong, the Triad is three, I would like to see you win this battle without me" Joseph had always tested Katherine's anger but now he was really pushing it.

"Actually, do you know what I don't even need you, I have Meredith (Ava's doppelganger) and Lorena could step in. I know we will win ive developed a six sense about killing my enemies". Witty and smart, a smile began to play at Joseph's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice's P.O.V

My Egyptian cotton sheets are feeling strange today, but so is my head. I can't even comprehend this battle and having troubles with family I just...Dont know what to do.

It's too early to drink but im hungry or thirsty; I guess you could blur them into one. Time to hunt, going to find Damon, sometimes we like to hunt together and share comments on each others techniques but well I always outrun him. Super Speed rules.

Ooh. What to wear today, I think a black trench coat, black jeans, River Island boots and a dark green Nordstrom top .Mmm .Great hunting gear, time to play…

Damon came along wearing a dusty black trench coat, black jeans, Henley boots and a grey sweater.

On the way, I had a race with Damon, he's getting faster but I still beat him. Ha, take that brother!

I found a lovely 17 year old boy who kept looking over at me. Sweet blood, having that definitely made me win the race home.

Alice, Ava and Damon took a walk down to the old tree house, no one talking.

Suddenly In between all the silence, Damon bent over and let out a blood curdling shriek.

"What's going on" Alice stuttered.

"It has to be Meredith, she's the only one who knows us that well, im going to kill that bitch" Ava had never been short of an analysis when it came to Meredith.

"No, please don't hurt him" Ava screamed begging for the pain in her husband's body to just disappear, his pain was now her pain. She saw through what was being inflicted on him and realised the emotions Damon kept so deep, with a vessel popping ringing in his ear he dropped to his knees and clutching his head screaming for the entire world to hear.

"Baby what's wrong" Ava dropped to the floor holding him like an agony stricken street prophet".

"I, I feel like im going to explode its…Argghh". The lashings of pain were being served up to him. Damon slowly raised himself up to a stand-up structure.

"Baby are you ok, what happened" The concern on Ava's face grew up with every stumbled breath Damon took.

"Here you need to sit down".

"Where's Alice" Damon gasped.

"She's here, she was just here. She must have. Oh no she's gone after Meredith, ergh I knew she'd do something stupid like this, but I thought noooo, gives Alice a chance she won't screw up"

"Whoa" Damon's vision had enough of Ava's ranting and had taken a D-bend into the realms of the unconscious.

"…I mean that insignificant peacemaker thinks she can go off and try to kill a Triad member but hey don't worry, I'll leave my emotional and dying brother here so you can envision a life without a husband or father to your kids".

Slam! Damon had fallen off the wall onto a marshy patch of land in an attempt to save his sanity.

A gush of wind knocked the two back as Alice returned very apologetic-apologetic with messed up hair.

"Damn it, Alice I told you to stay away from Meredith, you don't even know what your getting yourself into" Ava was struggling to be sympathetic.

"Oh come on, I know exactly what I'm doing" Alice was always too cocky when in the face of competition.

"Actually you really don't so why your out getting your ass kicked im stuck taking care of my physically-possessed husband, so you will stay here and look after your brother, why I work on the formula" Ava's eyes were filled with judgement and bitterness.

"What's her problem, it's not like I tried to take on all of the Triad, it was just Meredith, and she needs to cool it"

"Can you blame her Alice? We could not have been more clear that she we shouldn't go up against the Triad as an individual there is strength in numbers" Damon delivered a speech that only Ava would have been proud of.

"Damon, I know but I just wanted to try something on my own I mean even as a kid, a teenager you or mother or father had been there for me and then when you left me, I walked the streets of Italy alone over a century and now I have to work in a team again, give me a little time to ease up to fact that I now don't have to be a loner". Tears were welling up in Alice's eyes, why did he have to leave her? Was it for her own good?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice's P.O.V

Why was Damon being so selfish to me, doesn't he know how much this already pains me, but he made me say it out loud, I was one step away from being an only child. But I have to stay strong for the fight ahead.

I loved my engagement party yesterday, Charlie had been so sweet. Ava looked particularly gorgeous, as always. To be honest im so glad she opened up my brother's heart to love again, he couldn't have married a better girl, even though she can't shut up.

Damon's P.O.V

I absolutely hate Meredith; that bitch! Why did I ever love her? Why did I ever love Katherine? One thing I don't have to question myself about is Ava.

There are generally things about a person out of the ordinary but we simply dismiss them because we want to reassure ourselves-Run away from the truth!

The truth is we are out there; we live among you, maybe hiding in the shadows, alleyways, waiting to make our move.

You don't have to fear us; you just have to understand us. We kill when hungry, attack when provoked and love the taste of blood! What are we?

Were vampires, not sparkling vampires, Real vampires, living among you and walking around in the day, how can we do it? It's a little secret called Magic!

Ava's P.O.V

For those of you non-humans, im off limits! I'm a human and im married to a vampire called Damon Salvatore.

Why am I not a vampire yet? It's because I want to stay human, I've already had a look into my future and it's pretty clear that's its not going to turn out that way. Do you want to know why? Because of the Italian Triad, there always watching over us, anticipating our every move and calculating it into there performance.

Power! We need more power if we could gather more people we could win. The problem is im not on good terms with the rest of the evolutionarys. We will have to wait and see…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are we going to do now? We don't have enough power" Joseph was angry, angry that he wasn't going to win.

"AND WE DON'T REALLY KNOW THAT" Katherine was disgusted at the lack of confidence in the room, there vulnerability sickened her.

"Who are we kidding, we clearly don't know what were talking about, were not going to win but were going to try" Meredith's inspirational speech wasn't reaching Joseph and Katherine was ready to really inspire him!

"Listen here" Katherine grabbed him by the collar and exposed her fangs.

"Your negativity is giving me a migraine, if you don't want to try then you know where the door is, but we have worked too hard just to throw it all away, understand, you see im going to win a battle- and your going to help me" Her beautiful Italian accent never leaving her bitter words. She released her hold and exerted a human face again. You really didn't want to mess with her!

"What's wrong? You look kind of upset". Damon was worried about Ava; she hadn't been herself lately and seemed dismissive of anybody that was trying to talk to her.

"Im fine, look I've got to finish an assignment draft for work" That's exactly what he meant, she was avoiding him again.

"This is what I mean; you're avoiding me again-what is up with you? If you want to talk then we can, I just need to kn..."

"Just leave me alone" Damon was cut off by Ava's harsh words, she stomped off and slammed the door behind her, leaving an echoed sound of smashed glass around the room.

"For god sake" Now was not the time for Ava to be getting snippy, Damon stood there thinking; thinking about what married life used to be like. Those were the days…

(Flashback)

"You know when I first met you I never thought I'd be strolling down a field hand-in-hand with you talking about our wedding, it just kind of makes my brain fuzzy".

"What's so unbelievable about that" They both started laughing, knowing why it was so funny.

"Because your Damon Salvatore, you don't settle into the concept of marriage and family-You're the pinnacle of womanizing and evil-no offence" She could insult him all she wanted, he was so besotted with her, he probably wouldn't care.

"Its just all coming out now isn't it" Ava gave him a cheeky punch then planted a small kiss on his lips; he returned the favour by responding with equal interest. They carried on with their walk; excited for the future.

"What's up with you? No Ava around?" Alice had walked in on Damon sulking to himself about memories he wished to get back.

"Go away, Alice, you never have anything thoughtful or intelligent to say so just leave" Whoa where did that come from, that was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

"Oh I see the way this is going to be, don't worry I'll come back later when you've learnt to be a bit more sensitive towards the people who care about you, but then again you've never cared about us lot; Go figure". And with that Alice left in a strop the same way Ava had- Damon was just a bundle of joy.


End file.
